sigfreudfandomcom-20200215-history
Influenced by Freud
People influenced by Freud The tree above (created by the group who made this wiki) gives examples of famous psychologists who have been influenced by Freud. Each of the people mentioned on this tree will be briefly discussed in relation to how they were influenced by Freud and their contribution to psychology. Anna Freud As the daughter of Sigmund Freud, Anna Freud had very large shoes to fill in the area or psychoanalysis, which she succeeded in doing and her contributions to psychoanalysis last to this day. Anna Freud is the founder of child psychoanalysis, and worked closely with children, going so far as to open the Hampsted Child Therapy Clinic. As well as contributing to the area of child psychology, she also built upon her father's work. Anna Freud contributed greatly to Freud's defense mechanisms, as well as expanding to the knowledge of ego psychology. (Retrived 28 January 2014 from psychology.about.com/od/profilesofmajorthinkers/p/bio_annafreud.htm) Harry Stack Sullivan One of the most important people in psychiatry, Harry Stack Sullivan differed from Freud but the influence Freud had on his work is clear. Sullivan developed a theory on childhood development with focus on early sexual development (similar to Freud). He also developed the idea of a 'Self System', which he used to describe the 3 components that make up a person- similar to the Id, Ego and Superego. Sullivan had a big impact in the field of psychiatry and developed Interpersonal Theory, which explains that how people interact with each other could explain their mental health and help understand mental health disorders, which could come from traumatic interpersonal interactions. Interpersonal psychoanalysis is an area that is still active today. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/572936/Harry-Stack-Sullivan; ajp.psychiatryonline.org/article.aspx?articleID=172886; goodtherapy.org/famous-psychologists/harry-stack-sullivan.html; goodtherapy.org/interpersonal-psychotherapy.html) Frederick (Fritz) Perls Fritz Perls co-founded the Gestalt school of psychotherapy. Fritz trained as a Freudian, but changed his views to ones that differed from strict Freudianism, he thought Freud's ideas were limtied based on empirical evidence that he viewed and his own experience. He used Freudian concepts in the development of the Gestalt model of psychotherapy, but focused much more on the patient's present and the experiences that the patient was going through in the present, rather than focusing on their past experiences and events in childhood (which Freud focused on). The Gestalt approach today is a standard approach in psychotherapy. (Retrived 28 January 2014 from fritzperls.com) Victor Frankl Initially Victor Frankl had a huge interest in Freudian ideas of psychoanalysis, and corresponded with Freud over a length of time. However, Frankl grew to feel that Freud's theories were too reductionist to explain all of human behaviour. He disagreed strongly with the theory of sexual drives, and the life and death instincts. Frankl went on to take quite a humanistic approach to psychoanalysis and came up with his own type of therapy called Logotherapy. Frankl believed that man's main goal in life is to find the meaning of existence. He explains this in his famous book 'Man's Search for Meaning'. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from studentpulse.com/articles/660/viktor-frankls-logotherapy-the-search-for-purpose-and-meaning) Melanie Klein The area of child psychology has been greatly influenced by the works of Melanie Klein. As a passionate psychoanalysist she studied and contributed to Freuds theory of the unconscious mind, along with some of his other theories, but she is best known for her work with children. Klein studied childrens' play and analysed the minds of children. Klein also developed play therapy, which involves a child playing and interacting with different toys as a way to express thoughts and feelings. This form of therapy is still widely used today. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from www.melanie-klein-trust.org.uk/theory; psychology.about.com/od/profilesofmajorthinkers/p/klein_bio.htm) Otto Rank Once Otto Rank and Freud had a very close relationship, Freud even had a pet name for him, calling him Little Rank. Otto started to differ slightly from Freudian theories which put a strain on the relationship. He placed more emphasis on the mother-child relationship and less emphasis on the Freudian father-child relationship and the Oedipus complex. While at first Freud supported Rank, his view soon changed and Rank eventually broke away from Freud completely. Rank had a more humanistic view to psychotherapy, and focused more on the present and conscious mind than past experiences and the unconscious. Rank has had a big impact on existential psychology. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from ottorank.com) Alfred Adler Freud contacted Alder and asked him to become part of a psychoanalytic discussion group, which went on to become the psychoanalytic society, of which Adler became president of. However he departed the society as he began to disagree with some Freudian theories. He played a huge role in the development of psychoanalysis although later departing from it. He went on to develop a humanistic view of psychology and developed his famous Inferiority Complex theory, which is very well known today. He is also regarded as one of the founders of a group known as Neo-Freudians, who did not agree with some orthodox psychoanalytic theories. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from alfredadler.edu/about/theory) Erich Fromm Today Erich Fromm is known as one of the most important psychoanalysts of the 20th century. He was influenced strongly by Freud and practiced psychoanalysis, becoming a member of multiple psychoanalytic societies throughout the years. However he began to criticize some of Freud's theories, such as the life and death instincts and the Oedipus complex. These issues caused trouble with other psychoanalysts and lead to him getting suspended from the New York Psychoanalytic Institute. Fromm moved to Mexico and founded the Mexican Institute of Psychoanalysis where he continued to voice his disagreements with some of Freuds theories. Fromm became part of the neo-Freudians and also had a huge influence on humanistic psychology. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from psychology.about.com/od/profilesal/p/erich-fromm.htm) Karen Horney Regarded as the founder of feminist psychology, Karen Horney has had a huge influence in psychology. Initially Horney studied psychoanalysis. She moved to New York and met Harry Stack Sullivan and Erich Fromm, and began to come up with her own ideas about personality. The theories she was developing disagreed with fundamental Freudianism and this got her expelled from the New York Psychoanalytic Institute. Horney and Alfred Aldler are thought of as the founders of the Neo-Freudians. Along with some other neo-Freudians, she formed the American Instituteof Psychoanalysis and the American Journal of Psychoanalysis. Horney argued some of Freud's theories including psychosexual development and penis envy. She developed her own theory to combat penis envy, which she called womb envy. Horney's work on feminine psychiatry and feminist psychology was groundbreaking at the time and continues to be studied today. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from goodtherapy.org/famous-psychologists/karen-horney.html) Ernest Jones As one of the most contributive leaders and supporters of the psychoanalysis movement, Ernest Jones wrote books, started many societies and was the official biographer of Freud. He was the first english speaking psychoanalysist and set up the British Psychoanalytic Society, and the International Psychoanalytic Association. As well as this, he also founded a clinic, and Institute of Psychoanalysis, the International Journal of Psychoanalysis and the International Psychoanalysis Library. Clearly a very active and passionate psychoanalysist, he was also the first to comprehensively translate Freud's papers in his book Papers on Psychoanalysis (1912). He also wrote Sigmund Freud: Life and Work which is a complete biography of Freuds life. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from biography.yourdictionary.com/ernest-alfred-jones; answers.com/topic/ernest-jones) Erik Erikson Erikson studied psychoanalysis and got his degree from the Vienna Psychoanalytic Society. He became the friend and patient of Anna Freud, and encountered Freud a few times. Erikson developed his own theories of psychoanalysis. He is most famous for his study of development. His ideas were strongly influenced by Freud, but instead of focusing on psycho''sexual stages he called them psycho''social stages. Like Freud, he thought conflicts occured at each development stage but that these crises are psycho''social.'' He theorized that culture and society have a huge role on development. He also focused more on the ego, than the id & superego. He belived conflict occurs within the ego, where as Freud stressed that conflicts occured between the id and superego. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from simplypsychology.org/Erik-Erikson.html; psychology.about.com/od/profilesofmajorthinkers/p/bio_erikson.htm) Carl Jung One of the best known psychologists, Jung is known for his many contributions to the field along with the friendship he had with Freud. The friendship began when Jung posted a copy of his Studies in Word Association (1906) to Freud. The friendship was very strong and Freud had a huge influence on Jung. Freud thought of Jung as his protegé, however this changed as Jung stared to develop his own theories that differed from Freud's. Freud helped Jung's interest in the unconscious mind, and Jung spent his life delving into theories about the unconscious, dreams and symbols. Jung left Freudian psychology, and strongly disagreed that sex was the only force driving human behaviour. Jung formed his own theory called Analytical Psychology. Instead of Freud's Id, Ego and Superego, Jung theoriezed the human psych is made up of the Ego, Personal Unconscious and Collective Unconscious. He had some theories about personality also, including the belief that a person must go through a process called individuation to become fully developed. His ideas of introversion and extraversion are still talked about in personality psychology. On top of these contributions, he has influenced psychotherapy and helped to found Alcoholics Anonymous. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from psychology.about.com/od/profilesofmajorthinkers/p/jungprofile.htm) Harald Schultz-Hencke Schultz-Hencke trained in the Berlin Psychoanalytic Institute and went on to work there. However, he was banned from there due to his criticisms of some of Freud's theories including the libido theory. He was a strong advocate for having evidence to back up claims, and disgreed with metapsychology (no evidence to suppoer theories). He was one of the founding members for the General German Society for Psychotheraputic Medicine, and founded the Institute for Psychopathy and Psychotheray. He developed Neopsychoanalysis, which joined together all the different schools of psychoanalysis, as a form of opposing psychoanalysis. He contributed greatly to the field of psychotherapy and was very passionate about always having evidence to support psychological theories. (Retrieved 28 January 2014 from answers.com/topic/schultz-hencke-harald-julius-alfred-carl-ludwig)